Military Vehicles in the Unified Imperial State
List of military vehicular equipment used by the differing armed forces and military bodies in the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands and Imperial Union of the Proudlands. Several have been used by the Imperial Orders. The first few MBTs that were used were imported from the and were used to counter the overwhelming advantage of leftover British tanks being used by the . Naming conventions for MBTs in recognized and official usage is given through the designation "T" followed by a block series designation. T-10 The T-10 is the local designation of imported tanks in the Soviet design series. The T-62s were dumped by the Soviet Union after failing to gain the expected buyers for it from Warsaw Pact countries and other potential clients. Differing military officials in the Pride Empire wished for the T-55 but had to settle for the only available offer. All tanks in the T-10 series have been retired from service. Around 26 still functional units are used as display in various museums and memorials. T-11 version. T-20 The T-20 is the local designation of imported tanks in the Soviet design series. T-21 version. T-30 | is_ranged = | is_bladed = | is_explosive = | is_artillery = | is_vehicle = yes | is_missile = | is_UK = | service = 2002-present | used_by = Imperial Sovereign Order of the Emperor's Guards | wars = Apartheid War | designer = Pride Defense Industries | design_date = 1999 | manufacturer = Pride Defense Industries | unit_cost = est. $2.7 million | production_date = 2002-2010 | number = 194 | variants = ''See Variants'' | spec_label = | weight = 62 tonnes | length = 9 m (with gun) 7.3 m (hull only) | part_length = | width = 3.8 m | height = 2.3 m | diameter = | crew = 3 (commander, driver, and gunner) | cartridge = | cartridge_weight = | caliber = | barrels = | action = | rate = | velocity = | range = | max_range = | feed = | sights = | breech = | recoil = | carriage = | elevation = | traverse = | filling = | filling_weight = | detonation = | yield = | armour = Steel and composite armor in modular design | primary_armament = 2 x 115 mm smoothbore gun (36 rounds total) 2-shot ATGM box launcher (optional) | secondary_armament = 1 x copula 14.5 mm 2 x coaxial 7.62 mm 1 x pintle-mounted 5.56 mm | engine = 4-cycle, V-12 turbocharged air-cooled diesel engine | engine_power = 1,200 hp (895.5 kW) | pw_ratio = 14.4 kW/t (19.4 hp/t) | transmission = | payload_capacity = | suspension = Torsion-bar | clearance = 0.46 | fuel_capacity = 1,200 L | vehicle_range = 460 km | speed = 55 km/h | guidance = | steering = }} The T-30 series is the first tank design developed and produced domestically. It incorporated an unconventional twin main cannon armament to overcome the Olifant Mk.1A of the South African Defense Force. Work on the design was spearheaded by the Imperial Grand Ministry of War with principal funding from House Pride. The 2nd Engineering Battalion of the Imperial Sovereign Order of the Emperor's Guards developed the design and built the prototype as well as the first few batches of the T-31. The Imperial Grand Ministry of War established the state-owned Pride Defense Industries, with House Pride having a majority stake in the company, who then took over the T-30 tank design series developing six other variants through the years. The T-30 design is still active with only the pioneering T-31 version being discontinued from production in 2000 to make way for the more advanced T-35 and other variants. T-31 The T-31 is the original production-version of the T-30 tank design series. Introduced in late 1989 with just small quantities, it was too late for it to fully participate and engage with their South African counterparts in the Frontier Wars of which it was principally developed for. The tank has been in active service from its introduction in 1989 until 2005. It is now in limited service only with a few Imperial Orders. The T-31 is armed with double 115mm cannons. T-32 The T-32 is a combat support tank variant of the T-30 tank design series. It was designed to deployed and engage in urban environments where MBTs have proven to be greatly restricted from using its power and mobility. The T-32 is armed with double 76mm cannons and mortars. T-33 The T-33 is a sapper tank variant of the T-30 tank design series. It is a tank equipped with the revolutionary Change Armor System (CAS) developed by Pride Defense Industries which allows the T-63 to have a wide array of equipment that can be attached and detached immediately under 5 minutes. It can fitted with a folding crane, anti-mine chain, bridge layer, etc. The T-33 is armed with double 76mm cannons. T-34 Air Defense & Suppression Tank. Armed with double 57mm cannons T-35 Upgrade of the T-31 series original. One of the primary upgrades made is the installation of a new domestically-built auto loader that removes the need of a loader from the original T-30 series tank crew of four men. Armed with double 115mm cannons. The T-35A-1 is a designation for those additionally equipped with a 2-shot ATGM launcher. T-36 Artillery Support Tank. Armed with double 122mm cannons. T-37 Further upgrade with advance equipment adopted from the T-60 series prototype. Armed with double 125mm cannons and can use guided missile rounds. T-40 The T-40 is the local designation of imported tanks in the Soviet design series. T-41 T-80U version. T-42 T-80UK version. T-43 Domestic-built heavily modified version of the T-80 tank installed with T-35 technologies. T-50 The T-50 is the local designation of imported tanks in the Soviet design series. In small numbers and only used by two Imperial Orders who selected the T-90 over the domestically produced T-60 series developed by House Pride. T-60 | is_ranged = | is_bladed = | is_explosive = | is_artillery = | is_vehicle = yes | is_missile = | is_UK = | service = | used_by = Imperial Sovereign Order of the Emperor's Guards | wars = | designer = Pride Defense Industries | design_date = 2008 | manufacturer = | unit_cost = est. $6 million | production_date = projected 2016 | number = | variants = | spec_label = | weight = 62 tonnes | length = 9 m (with gun) 7.3 m (hull only) | part_length = | width = 3.8 m | height = 2.3 m | diameter = | crew = 3 (commander, driver, and gunner) | cartridge = | cartridge_weight = | caliber = | barrels = | action = | rate = | velocity = | range = | max_range = | feed = | sights = | breech = | recoil = | carriage = | elevation = | traverse = | filling = | filling_weight = | detonation = | yield = | armour = Classified | primary_armament = 130 mm smoothbore gun (50 rounds) | secondary_armament = 1 x copula 7.62 mm 1 x coaxial 14.5 mm gun | engine = 4-cycle, V-12 turbocharged air-cooled diesel engine | engine_power = 1,200 hp (895.5 kW) | pw_ratio = 14.4 kW/t (19.4 hp/t) | transmission = | payload_capacity = | suspension = Torsion-bar | clearance = 0.46 | fuel_capacity = 1,200 L | vehicle_range = 460 km | speed = 55 km/h | guidance = | steering = }} An advanced MBT that is designed around the incorporation of stealth elements, electronic suite properties, and a hybrid of linear and non-linear attack capabilities. Armed with a 130mm cannon. All the crew members (driver, gunner, commander) are nestled in the turret while the hull accommodates the autoloader, ammunition storage, engine, and electronics. Still in late developmental stages. A prototype has been phased in for comprehensive field tests. It is supposed to be the successor of the T-60 series with most of the design, engineering, and proof-of-concept borrowed from it. T-70 A tank designed to engage in altitude-challenging environments. Armed with a 122mm cannon in an automatic, unmanned and varying options for the secondary armament including triple-barreled 20mm cannons and mortar. Its crew of driver, gunner, and commander are all protected in the hull. The T-70 engages more like a self-propelled howitzer with limited direct line-of-sight capability rather than a MBT. Still in the conceptual stage. T-80 An unconventional , turretless tank design that originated initially as a special variant of the T-70 series concept. It will only need a two-member crew one as driver and the other as commander/gunner. Still in the conceptual stage. It is similar to the Swedish . Category:Imperial Union of the Proudlands Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Vehicles